malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Darkwolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:8489#2|Should we start using these forums? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ArchieVist (talk) 13:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) First content edit Hi Darkwolf, welcome to the Wiki Madness, lol. Hope you'll enjoy the total immersion in all things Malazan. You'll find that once you start looking at the books with Wiki editing eyes, you'll forever notice minute details which you would totally miss otherwise. It would be great if you could give a chapter reference at the end of whatever info you add. Just add < ref >[ [ Gardens of the Moon ] ], Chapter 5< /ref > , leaving out the gaps in the codes. If you have any questions just ask anyone around. We are all helping each other out here :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) *Welcome Darkwold, I'm aimzzz, another of the admins. I reviewed your update & am writing to let you know how much we appreciate that you added references to back up what you said. It's one of the most important parts of anything you write because it makes Wiki articles reliable & credible. Unfortunately you'll notice that many people have left out refs. It's an uphill battle to improve the info we offer. :One comment: For future reference, the standard is that articles need to be written in past tense, so I edited the verbs in your section. :Looking forward to seeing more of your write-ups. Also, if you happen to know the correct reference when you see one missing, feel free to add it to the article! aimzzz (talk) 12:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Just to pre-empt confusion - all content pages are written in past tense, however, the chapter summary pages are in present tense. See Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 23 for example. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) DCT Hi, you may have been editing DCT whilst I was in mid-edit myself. Will check and re-edit if needed. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:34, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :I published a couple of edits then did a major re-vamp which took longer. You edited in that time so that by the time I hit the publish button, I was editing the older version of the page. Anyway, have added your contribution back in. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Traveller Actually, he is Darth Vader - I know you said not to tell you but you didn't really mean that, did you?! Just popped over to your page to let you know that I moved your question about Templates from DCT to the forum. Now that the forum is activated, DCT will function more as a news and basic info collection page. Then I saw your theory about Traveller and just knew you would want to know the truth! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Khundryl Burned Tears I was just looking at your edit to that page and noticed that the rest of the information in the first paragraph is full of spoilers for new readers. As you have just had a look at some of it... do you know in which book/chapter, the Burned Tears actually joined Tavore? I want to move the info further down under a book heading so Coltaine's death isn't in the intro anymore. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Personal CSS Hey nice background picture Darkwolf, Michael Komarck truly is a master. Just a heads up that a lot of regular editors, including myself, use the monobook skin. I am trying to make an effort to improve the wikia/oasis skin though. And while I'm here, while I do love custom siggies, signing with <----SARCASM is likely to get you offside with a few of our users. If you do decide to change it it would be good if you could keep it within approximately one line-height, thanks. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:48, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Needs a talk link. Also I wouldn't mind if it was a little bit shorter. And the heads up about Monobook wasn't to suggest you switch (you seem to know your way around Wikia pretty well already), but so you might know that some things will appear different to others than you expect, such as that sig's text being purple to me. Probably not the effect you were going for. ;-) --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::You might be interested in this code, if you want to check how things look in Monobook. I use it all the time for doing the reverse. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:50, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Damn, you are technically correct of course. The best kind of correct. What a rookie mistake lol. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Argh! I forgot that interwiki linking seems to have broken a few days ago. I should really check out why. http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Easy_switching_between_monobook,_wikia_and_wikiamobile --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Darkwolf, hope all is well and we'll see you again sometime soon. When you do pop in... your personal Css page is showing up under double re-directs. Would be great if you could sort it. Thanks. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) References Hi! I was just reading through your latest edits and I wanted to thank you especially for touching up big pages like Sinn and Apsalar. I was just wondering whether you could go back and add chapter references in a few places. Apsalar is fine, but a few chapter references especially for relatively obscure characters like Lim or Midik Buhn would be extremely helpful. Andorion new (talk) 14:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Ref Spoilers Just saw your comment about RG spoiler, Darkwolf - where did you come across it? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Finisihing the series Ha Malazan Book of the Fallen Have fun, Darkwolf :) See you when you have finished! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:17, November 20, 2015 (UTC)